


Besos

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: I-Missed-You sex, JayRoy week 2016!, M/M, Masturbation, RedFam, Roy is a precious dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Roy misses Jason the moment he's gone- and sometimes clinging to even just the scent of smoke is enough to get him through the days without him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day two's theme is "cigarettes"!

Roy tapped the pack of cigarettes against the windowsill, staring out at the city. The window was shoved open, allowed the scent of oncoming rain in with the cool breeze. He inclined his head, not consciously  _ watching _ anything, so much as just learning to space Gotham took around him. Another tap of the pack, a soothing melody, as the wind shifted his free hair, had it tickling his cheeks.

 

He’d been in his workshop the whole morning. Lian was at school, and with Jason gone, it was just  _ him _ . Which for the first day or two led to a barrage of  _ fantastic _ inventions and disasters. He could get lost down there, in his head with his hands building and learning and tearing apart when things weren’t  _ quite _ right.

 

But Jason had been gone a week. And the days were beginning to drag, as they always did when he was gone. Sure, Roy had gone out, he’d  _ seen people _ \- he’d had lunch with Dick the other day, and come late afternoon he was getting Lian from school and had company for the night. But Jason always had this sort of  _ presence _ that fit into the slots between Roy’s bones perfectly.

 

He flipped open the pack, pulled a cigarette out. He slipped it between his lips, set the pack aside and reached into the pockets of his faded and worn jeans, pulled out a lighter. One of Jason’s many that always seemed scattered in various drawers around the house. Roy could admit to himself that the reason Jason always lost them and needed new ones was because  _ he _ had a tendency to take them and then forget where he put them.

 

He lit the cigarette, inhaling deep. One the lighter was tucked away he pulled it from his mouth, held it out the window and exhaled a plume of smoke towards the city. He watched the smoke drifting up, inhaled the scent of smoke and nicotine and  _ sighed _ . It was so Jason, the smell of fresh smoke, that first ignition between fire and cigarette. These were Jason’s  _ brand _ even- and it Roy closed his eyes, he could picture Jason hanging out the window instead, puffing at one and taking in the city he knew so damn well.

 

He continued to let it burn, watching the smoke drift. He had a tendency to do this, when he missed Jason the most. He might smoke some of it, but mostly he just wanted to watch the smoke, feel the familiar warmth near his fingers. Get that scent stuck in his nose and throat.

 

He flicked the ash away before it could burn his fingers, took his second drag. He held it in deep, before exhaling. Jason would be home soon. He  _ knew _ that. And he wasn’t really  _ worried _ about him, halfway across the world doing the  _ Bat’s _ work- hell, he wasn’t alone. He and Tim had gone off together, and Roy though the world of that kid- who wasn’t a kid-  _ trusted _ him with Jason’s safety.

 

But that didn’t make him miss his husband any less.

 

He held the cigarette between his lips, just letting it burn, and held his hand out, reaching out to rub his wedding band. He spun it around his finger, smiling slightly to himself. If someone had stopped him and told him that someday he’d be a  _ dad _ and be married to possibly the sweetest man this Earth had ever seen, he would have called them crazy.

 

He hadn’t even been sure he’d  _ live _ to his current age.

 

He paused to take the cigarette from his mouth, ash it again and watch it burn. Somewhere in the distance the sky rumbled, and he knew the rain was inevitable. He glanced at the half burnt cigarette, before taking another drag, closing his eyes and letting himself remember the way the smoke always left Jason’s lips.

 

*

 

The rain was loud as it pelted against the car, stationary in the school parking lot. Roy was watching, as he knew all the other parents populating their cars were, for those big front doors to open, to spill out their kids. Some of the parents had already gotten out, were opening umbrellas to shield their kids.

 

Roy knew better.

 

The moment the doors opened he grinned, opening his door and pocketing his keys. The moment he climbed out of the car the rain hit him, large cold drops in his hair and all over his shoulders, threatening to soak through his jacket with the speed they were coming down.

 

He watched the parade of children, hurrying off towards the buses and the parking lot- until he caught sight of Lian and grinned. He lifted his arm in a wave- as if he didn’t park in almost the exact same spot every day he came to get her- and despite that this had been their  _ entire _ week, her face still lit up as she waved back. She tore off from the crowd, running right through the rain, her hands holding onto the straps of her backpack. She ran around the front of the car, and right into Roy, letting go of her bag to throw her arms around his waist.

 

“Daddy!” she squealed, and he hoisted her up, despite how tall she was getting. She was only  _ seven _ and he wondered if someday she’d look him level in the eye- not a trait she got from Jade, that was for sure.

 

“Hey pumpkin,” he said, kissing her cheek, which was wet as the rain soaked her hair. “Wanna put your bag in the car and hit some puddles?”

 

“Yes!” Roy set her down and took her bag, opening his driver side door and tossing it over his seat into the back, as she ran around the front of the car, hopping right into a huge puddle. It splashed all over her high tops, right up her leggings, but she was laughing, throwing her arms out and spinning around before taking off in a run, heading straight for another large one, next to where a car had been parked a minute prior.

 

Roy folded his arms, let himself get soaked as Lian had her fun. A few of the parents were side eyeing him, but he was fairly  _ used _ to that. He and Jason had both gotten plenty of looks when picking Lian up, or dropping her off- or at some of the school hosted events, even.

 

He never bothered to actually consider  _ what _ they were disapproving of, because he honestly didn’t care.

 

“There’s a big one over there!” Roy called, pointing, and Lian turned, took off running towards it. She hopped, splashing water all over, as Roy grinned and clapped. “Nice one!”

 

Lian turned, throwing her arms out and bowing, her hair plastered to her forehead and neck now. Her sweater was soaked through, and Roy figured she was wet to the bone now-

 

Which was really the only reason he motioned for her to come back. If only to keep her from getting sick. She listened, running over and heading for the passenger side. She tugged the door open as Roy got back in, shaking his head and reaching up to push his mess of wet hair out of his face. When he looked over, Lian had the door shut and was looking at him, grinning.

 

“What?”

 

“You look like a wet dog,” she teased, and Roy mimicked her girn.

 

“You've been around Jason  _ way _ too much. You know you inherit that look, right?” He reached over, tussled her hair, and Lian reached up, batting his hands away and pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

 

“Is Jayjay home yet?” she asked, as Roy started the car.

 

“Not yet princess,” he said, reaching for his seatbelt. “Buckle up.” Lian straightened up, like she had forgotten, and hurried to get her seatbelt on. Roy was finishing with his own when his phone, sitting in the center console, began to vibrate- and before he could even look, Lian was announcing loudly  _ Jayjay! _ He looked down, before he grabbed the phone, unlocking it and answering. “Speak of the devil.”

 

“Devil huh? Well I missed you too.”

 

Roy was simply  _ grinning _ over hearing Jason’s voice.

 

“Lian was just asking if you were home. Hold on.” Roy pulled the phone away, hit the speaker button, before holding it out towards Lian. “Co-pilot mode?”

 

“On it!” She took the phone, cradling it in her lap, as Roy took the car out of park and headed towards the street. “Hi Jayjay!”

 

“Hey there darlin’. Dad just getting you from school?”

 

“Uh-huh. It’s raining a  _ ton _ . I jumped in some puddles.”

 

“10/10 on her splash score,” Roy offered, pulling into the street. “You’d be proud.”

 

Jason chuckled, and Roy gripped at the steering wheel, the sound seeming to resonate through the air and vibrate his bones. “I always am. How was school?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Just  _ okay _ ?”

 

Roy glanced over, Jason having taken the words right out of his mouth. Lian sighed, frowning. “Yeah. Math is still boring. They don’t go fast enough.”

 

Roy silently chewed at his cheek. He always knew Lian was  _ smart _ \- he’d known it since she was a tiny baby, with how damn inquisitive she was, how much she  _ watched _ and took in. And he harbored concerns because of it- from his own past experience. He knew how  _ easy _ it was to get bored when he wasn’t being challenged, and he had hoped Lian wouldn’t inherit that- but he seemed to be out of luck here.

 

Jason was quiet on the other end of the line. Roy knew he was taking it in, had the same thoughts. They’d talked about it- there hadn’t been much concern when Lian was only in kindergarten, and the school hadn’t seemed to think she could be smart enough to maybe be  _ bypassing _ grades or classes.  _ Too young _ they’d told Roy.

 

And here they were with her bored, and Roy had already gotten a note home from her math teacher that she was caught doodling instead of  _ listening _ . But her work was done and it was  _ right _ .

 

“Dad and I will see what we can do to make it more entertaining,” Jason finally said, “Okay? Once I’m home?”

 

“ Sí,” Lian said, nodding, and Jason chuckled.

 

“Have you been reading that book I left you?”

 

“Uh-huh. I read it to daddy last night.”

 

“Her Spanish is better than mine,” Roy admitted, and Jason was laughing again.

 

“How shocking.” Roy grinned, wanted to smack the smirk right off his husband’s face over that. “You can read it to me once I’m home. Which should be soon- is dad driving?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay. Roy, think you can get me from an early evening flight tomorrow? Tim and I are wrapping up here and are both ready to be home.”

 

“Yes,” Roy said, barely letting Jason finish. “Text me your flight details, we’ll be there.” He was grinning, his heart thudding in his chest over the idea of having Jason finally  _ home _ again.

 

Lian clapped her hands excitedly, lacing her fingers together. Roy knew she missed Jason just as much as he did. “Great, I will. You two behave, okay?”

 

“No promises.” Lian, before Roy could say the same damn thing.

 

A third laugh- and a third pass of trembles through Roy’s fingers. “Well,  _ try _ . Kisses.”

 

“ _ Besos _ !” Lian yelled, and Roy’s cheeks hurt from the way he was smiling. He knew Jason had to be sporting the same sort of smile.

 

“Exactly Lian,  _ besos _ .”

 

*

 

Roy pulled the small tray from the oven, settling it on the few little oven mitts he’d scattered on the kitchen counter. He closed the oven with his foot, pulling his own oven mitts off and leaving them in a pile as he grabbed the two plates he’d already started piling food onto.

 

“Lian!” he called, picking up a large knife and attempting to hold a hunk of chicken still with a fork as he sliced it up. “Dinner is ready!”

 

He frowned when he didn’t get the slices even- the frown growing when he couldn’t get them pinched nicely between the fork and knife. He huffed, setting the utensils down and figuring  _ to hell with it _ . He grasped them quickly between two fingers, dropping them onto a pile of rice with a very quick succession of  _ ow ow ow _ as the heat burnt him.

 

“Lian!” he called again, when she didn’t answer or appear in the kitchen doorway. He managed better with her pieces, and left the rest of the chicken untouched on the tray, carrying the two plates towards the kitchen table. He set them down, turning and heading for the fridge when he  _ finally _ heard her footsteps and she appeared, making a bee-line for her chair. She plopped down as Roy pulled a large plastic bottle from the fridge, heading for the cupboards to pull out the cups. “How is your homework coming?”

 

“Done,” Lian said, “it’s too  _ easy _ daddy.” Roy hummed as he poured the iced tea into a the cups, putting it back in the fridge before heading back to pick them up and bring them to the table. “Can we play a game after dinner?”

 

“After I do the dishes, you got it.” Roy set her cup down, sitting down himself, and watched Lian pick up her fork, poke at the food. He waited a moment, watched her poke  _ again _ , and sighed. “What’s up pumpkin?”

 

“Not a pumpkin,” she mumbled, pushing at the pile of peas on her plate. “You made  _ peas _ .”

 

“Vegetables make you grow up  _ big _ ,” Roy pointed out. “And that suit you want so badly is still too big for you.” He watched her smile for a moment, knew she was thinking of his old  _ Speedy _ costume that she’d seen folded up and forgotten down in his workshop.

 

Not that he had any intention of ever letting her out in  _ that _ . She’d get her own- when she was ready.

 

“They’re gross though,” Lian said.

 

“You eat them when Jason makes them.” Lian shrugged a shoulder, and Roy shook his head, pushing the pepper shaker towards her. She lit up, grabbing it and shaking  _ vigorously _ over the peas, to the point that Roy cringed. “Honey, should I just give you a bowl of pepper next time?”

 

Lian grinned at that, setting the shaker down and getting a mountain of peas on her fork, shoving them in her mouth. “Maybe,” she mumbled around them, looking much more pleased now.

 

Roy could only shake his head, trying to hold in his laughter. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he managed, but he was smiling so hard the words were distorted.

 

*

 

Roy huffed, staring up at the dark ceiling. Internally, he swore he could hear the  _ ticking _ of a clock as the minutes dragged on, despite knowing there  _ was _ no clock in that room- or hell, the house for that matter- old enough to do that. Still, he swore he could feel the seconds dragging by, leaving him sleepless. He was restless, eager for Jason to be home, eager to curl up around his husband, to feel skin and scars and every line of muscle beneath his hands.

 

Eager for Jason to kiss him, slow and lazy, when Roy couldn’t sleep and Jason was halfway there.

 

He shifted, reaching his hands beneath the blanket. The rested on his belly, his fingers tapping against his tank top, as he shifted his hips, trying to get comfortable. Another minute passed, and he  _ knew _ sleep wasn’t happening if he didn’t  _ do _ something about it-

 

And his hands were trailing lower, over the front of his boxer briefs. He exhaled, slowly, rubbing his cock through the fabric, as his other hand pushed up beneath his tank top, rubbing the sensitive skin along his navel. He rolled his hips, pushing closer to his hand- squeezing when his cock was half hard. He gave a little grunt, before he was peeling his underwear down with both hands, lifting his hips until they rested at the juncture of his thighs.

 

And then his hand was back, grasping his cock and teasing the bundle of nerves, just beneath the head. He sucked at his tongue, let his eyes fall shut and thought about how  _ Jason’s _ hand felt there, instead. How good it felt to have a half asleep Jason press up against him and just shove his hand into his underwear, to stroke him against the fabric and nuzzle his neck. How goddamn  _ perfect _ Jason was when he knew Roy needed to  _ get off _ to go to sleep, and always seemed to want to be the one to do it.

 

Satisfied that he was fully hard, Roy turned to slow, long strokes, squeezing towards the base of his cock. He tipped his head back, opened his mouth in a nearly silent  _ oh _ , wondering how many times  _ Jason _ had gotten off thinking of him, while he was gone.

 

This was a nightly occurrence, for the past damn week, and Roy wouldn’t deny that at all.

 

He shivered, dragging his hand back up- felt precum sliding down, over his hand. He moved a little faster, pushing his shoulder blades back into the bed, reaching down with his other hand to cradle his balls, roll them over his palm. “Shit,” he breathed, curling his toes into the sheets. He squeezed again, twisting his fist around his cockhead, before he was biting at his lip, his belly going tight for a moment.

 

He turned, pressed his cheek against the pillow, stared at Jason’s side of the bed- and god, he hated that it was so damn  _ empty _ . He pinched his lip between his teeth again, before he shifted, rolling onto his side. He leaned his face into Jason’s pillow, inhaling deeply and smelling his cologne, his shampoo, every little smell that made up  _ Jason _ , and sighed, openly shaking. His hips rocked forward, fucking into his own fist  _ faster _ as he nuzzled it, closing his eyes and thinking of snuggling into Jason’s chest while he got off- while Jason had his arms around him, locking him in tightly.

 

“Jay,” he breathed, nearly whining, his spine tingling. He groaned, and then, “ _ oh Jason _ ,” and he was shaking, losing his rhythm. He opened his mouth, pressed his teeth against the pillow to muffle his loud moan as his hips jerked forward, shaking as his orgasm broke. He bit at the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, as he kept his now slick fist moving over his cockhead, until his nerves were blown and it was just  _ too damn much _ .

 

He rolled back onto his back, panting lightly, arms flopped to his sides. He was acutely aware of the  _ mess _ he’d left on his one palm, but for the moment was too busy staring up at the dark ceiling and riding out the aftershocks with Jason’s scent still lingering in his brain.

 

Eventually he pulled himself from bed, grabbed a tissue to clean up the mess. He fixed his underwear, did a quick check to make sure he hadn’t made a mess of the bed- and then satisfied that he hadn’t at all, headed for the door and out into the hallway.

 

A quick trip to the bathroom, and a set of washed hands later, and Roy was heading  _ back _ into the dark hallway. Two steps out and he heard the creak of a door, and glanced over, saw Lian’s was open a crack. He folded his arms, cocking a half smile.

 

“You awake buttercup?”

 

The door opened enough for Lian to stick her head out, nodding.

 

“What’s up?” She silently shrugged her shoulder. Her hair was a mess, and it looked more like she had at least been half asleep, if not having only woken up a little while ago. Roy unfolded his arms, reaching a hand out, and Lian was quick to finish pushing her door open, hurrying over to take his hand. Silently, they walked back to his room, and Lian took off in a run, hopping up onto the bed and sprawling out on Jason’s side. Roy smiled, fighting back a yawn as he crawled in himself, pulling the blanket up. “No squirming okay?” he said, as he rolled onto his side to get comfortable. Lian was still moving around, pushing herself up higher so she was nearly buried in Jason’s pillow. “I don’t sleep with wiggle worms.”

 

Lian giggled, sleepy and slow, before she turned and nearly threw her body back against her dad. Roy scooped her up, wrapping up around her as she sighed, content. He could feel when she moved again that she’d somehow, within a single minute, already lost one of her socks.

 

He kissed the back of her head, giving her a little squeeze. “Sweet dreams pumpkin,” he offered- knowing she missed Jason just as damn much as he did, and that it wasn’t a coincidence, or simply because his half of the bed was free, that she was there hugging his pillow tight.

 

*

 

Roy held Lian’s hand tight, trying to keep pulling her back closer as she rocked on her feet, hopping to try and peek around the crowds, over shoulders. “Daddy where is he?” she asked, over the roaring crowd of the overly crowded airport.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Roy offered, pulling his phone from his pocket and glancing at the time. Jason’s flight should have landed ten minutes ago- and he knew they were on time. Jason had texted him at the last layover to let him know.

 

Lian frowned, saying nothing and tugging at his hand again, still trying to see. They hadn’t even gone home- Roy had picked her up from school and they’d gone to get ice cream, before the weather turned too cold and most of the little shops switched over to other treats for the next season. Then they’d come straight here, and Roy had  _ watched _ Lian’s anxiousness grow. It’d been high enough when she had gone to school that morning, and he was sure he’d get to hear about it in the next report the school sent home.

 

Roy was still glancing about when Lian suddenly yelled  _ Jayjay _ and ripped her hand away from Roy’s. She took off running as he whipped his head to follow her, yelling out her name because she  _ knew _ she wasn’t supposed to run away like that-

 

But he stopped when he saw Jason moving with the crowd. Watched as his husband stopped and a huge grin grew on his face. He dropped the bag he’d been holding over his shoulder, opening his arms when Lian reached him and threw herself against him. Even from where he stood, Roy knew how damn tight that hug was- before Jason was hoisting Lian up, and he could just hear her laughing, over the crowds. He headed over, phone shoved away, his own smile growing because Jason was staring right at Lian, focused completely on her as she talked, content held up against him with her legs trying to lock around him, like she was still  _ four _ and he could carry her around without any effort.

 

“...and then I drew a really big bird because I already know how to  _ add _ and I only spent four minutes on the problems- and I can count time better than  _ anyone  _ in my class- and everyone took like ten minutes. I was so bored and-” Lian cut off when Roy got closer, turning and grinning. “Daddy I found Jayjay!”

 

“So you did,” Roy offered, moving right up to his husband. He reached out, hooked an arm around him, gripping at the back of his jacket. He leaned in, pecked his cheek and smiled. “Hey babe.”

 

“Hey there cariño.” Jason turned, leaning in when Roy tried to pull back, kissing his lips quickly. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“It’s good to see you too,” Roy whispered, clutching at Jason’s jacket tighter. He held Jason’s stare, those gorgeous grey eyes that made him think of the skyline, just the other day during the rainfall- before Lian gave a little huff.

 

“Just kiss already!” she exclaimed, and Jason chuckled. Roy’s toes nearly curled in his shoes over that.

 

“The queen as spoken,” he offered, and Roy didn’t even respond. He leaned in, head slightly inclined, and pressed his mouth right to Jason’s. His husband leaned a little closer, felt like he would have melted right against Roy if he wasn’t holding Lian up. The kiss was a little careless, not as deep as Roy knew he would get, later, with a little privacy- but it was made perfect by the fact that he could feel the gentle curve of Jason’s growing smile, through it.

 

“God I missed you,” Roy breathed, and Jason didn’t even need to respond. The look he was giving Roy- like he’d just found a hidden treasure he’d worked his whole life searching for- it was more than enough.

 

*

 

“Can I skip school tomorrow?” Lian asked, standing at the foot of the bed as Jason pulled the blanket back.

 

“Absolutely not,” Roy said, before pointing to the center of the bed with the hairbrush he’d brought in from her room. “Now climb on up missy.” Lian pouted, but ran up to the bed, hopping up right next to where Jason stood and crawling towards the center. She plopped down, folding her arms, as Roy sat down behind her, working on brushing her hair. “Teeth brushed?”

 

“‘Course daddy. Jayjay watched me do it.”

 

“I did,” Jason admitted, sitting down on his side of the bed. He leaned back, folding his arms. “Scout’s honor.”

 

“Mhm.” Roy continued brushing Lian’s hair. “God you’ve got so much hair.”

 

“So do you and mommy,” Lian said, squirming and trying to look back. “Doesn’t that mean I should too?”

 

“Well, yes, it does. Don’t tell me we’re diving into  _ genetics _ already pumpkin.”

 

“ _ Not _ a pumpkin.” Behind them, Jason chuckled, before he turned, reaching for a book he’d set on his nightstand. He flopped it open, glancing over at Lian.

 

“Should I start reading, and when dad’s done, you can take over?”

 

“Yes!” Lian clapped her hands, before she lapsed into silence as Jason began reading. Roy didn’t really  _ understand _ what he was saying, but he’d always loved listening to how easily Spanish rolled off Jason’s tongue- and now was mesmerized at how easily Lian was picking it up. Sure, Jason was teaching her young when it was easiest, but he was  _ still _ impressed.

 

When he finished brushing her hair, he set the brush aside and Lian squirmed up to sit next to Jason, pulling at the book. Jason handed it to her, stretching out his arm so she could curl up against his chest, his other hand helping to hold it up. She stumbled a little, but her reading was well above her grade level- another thing Roy was  _ painfully _ aware of and yet so damn proud-

 

And she went until her eyelids were starting to droop. Eventually, Jason took the book from her, closing it and setting it on the nightstand. But when he tried to move otherside, Lian flopped against him, her little arm thrown over his waist.

 

“Don’t wanna go,” she mumbled, and Jason glanced over at Roy- who only smiled and nodded.

 

“Okay,” he offered, managing to get a hold of her and roll her onto him. “You can sleep here tonight. But you’re still going to school tomorrow- dad said so.”

 

Lian gave a little  _ hmph _ , but didn’t argue. Roy pulled the blanket back further as Jason squirmed down onto the bed, before getting up to flick off the light. He figured Jason had to be far more tired than Lian was- he hadn’t given into the jet lag he was sure his husband was feeling. Hell, he’d cooked  _ dinner _ when Roy had told him to just sit down for a second and let him.

 

Roy crawled back into bed once the room was dark, sliding right up to Jason, who had settled Lian in the middle. She squirmed about, before pushing her feet against Jason’s legs, and he started laughing.

 

“Where the hell is your other sock?” he asked, as Lian yawned.

 

“Dunno,” she mumbled, tucking her head down so she was pressed against his chest. “Lost three while you were gone Jayjay.”

 

Jason shook his head, looking at Roy, who could only shrug. He honestly had no idea  _ how _ Lian lost as many socks as she did.

 

“You know, you insist on putting your feet on me just like your dad does,” Jason teased, and Roy reached over, smacked his arm playfully. Jason only offered a sleepy smile. “You can’t deny it.”

 

And Roy  _ couldn’t _ but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t retaliate. He reached over Lian, got his hand on Jason’s waist and pinched him through his tshirt. Jason jumped slightly, before he kicked out, got Roy in the shin and nearly had him laughing.

 

“Stop movin’,” Lian mumbled, sounding like she was  _ more _ than half asleep now. “Daddy doesn’t sleep with wiggle worms. He said so.”

 

Jason barked out a laugh, and that had  _ Lian _ trying to kick him too. He winced jokingly. “Ow, sorry! He doesn’t, does he?” Lian shook her head, and Roy watched his husband glance back over at him. “Well then, I’ll sleep still as stone,  _ princesa _ .”

 

Lian hummed her approval, and Roy smiled all the way down to his bones.

 

*

 

Roy tugged his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, glancing at his phone on his nightstand. It was lit up with one short message-  _ on my way home _ \- and Roy was damn near giddy out of his skin. Jason had gotten up, had made Lian breakfast and braided her hair  _ just like she asked _ , before saying he’d be the one to drive her to school. Which had mostly been to appease her because she had missed him so much-

 

But it gave Roy a chance to wait, eagerly at home, for his return. Because the house was  _ theirs _ and he knew neither of them had any intention of leaving before it was time to pick Lian up.

 

He shoved his pajama pants and underwear down, crawling naked back into the bed. It had just grown cool, but he knew his own body would warm it up in no time- that it’d be warm all day. He didn’t plan on letting Jason leave it.

 

He stretched his arm out, grabbed the bottle of lube he’d already pulled out and popped it open. He coated his fingers thick with it, before reaching down, digging his heels into the bed and slipping two fingers right into his body. He groaned, tipping his head back as he thrust slowly. A part of him had wanted to wait, to roll around the bed with Jason like they were  _ teenagers _ and desperate, to build up-

 

But he was aching. Over a week without sex was  _ wild _ in their world- and Roy couldn’t even find an ounce of worry over that.

 

He loved Jason. Jason loved him. And they lived to  _ love _ each other in ways no one had ever, before. Not at this level, at this perfection.

 

Roy groaned, scissoring his fingers, his hips jerking up. His cock bobbed, smacked against his belly. He bit at his lip, continuing the thrusts, trying to keep them slow- until he was  _ buzzing _ and he needed a change. He pulled out, rolling over and getting up on his knees. He leaned over, pressed his cheek into Jason’s pillow as his shoulder dug in right under. He reached back, got three fingers in himself now and groaned, loud and  _ lewd _ , as he fucked himself.

 

He never heard the front door open, but he did hear the footsteps in the hallway. He forced his eyes open, couldn’t see the door though- but he heard it open, and heard Jason  _ freeze _ .

 

And then, “Fuck, baby.”

 

“Jason,  _ Jason _ .” He heard Jason cross the room, crawl onto the bed- and then his husband was leaning over him, kissing the small of his back, hands rubbing along his spread thighs.

 

“God Roy,” he mumbled into freckled skin, “I was gonna ask when I got home how you wanted to do this- but I guess you’ve answered my question.” Roy lifted his head a little, caught the smile Jason was flashing him- and Roy hadn’t made a point at all to keep it a secret from Jason that he fully planned to jump his bones, the moment he was home.

 

Another kiss to the small of his back, and Roy was shivering. He’d be buried in a shaking Jason at some point, he knew. He’d tear his seams open and see him exposed and gorgeous in ways no one knew was even possible- but for some reason, when Jason was gone and Roy was  _ home _ , he liked to start like this. Liked to have Jason inside him and making him choke on the fact that it always felt like Jason was ripping into his ribs, finding his damn heart and learning its every curve.

 

“Babe,” Roy managed, licking his lips, his fingers slowing, before he pulled them out completely. “C’mon, I’m  _ waiting _ .”

 

“Shit,” Jason breathed, tugging his jacket off and tossing it halfway across the room. His shirt followed, and Roy was folding his arms under the pillow, watching his crawl off the bed to continue stripping. He got caught in his jeans and Roy huffed a laugh, as Jason cursed them out before finally getting them down his thick thighs.

 

“Smooth,” Roy offered, “I’m here with my ass in the air and you can’t even get your pants off.”

 

“Listen  _ Harper _ ,” Jason said, hands going to his hips as he stood there in his briefs, “I could just leave you like that.”

 

“Then I’ll come on your pillow and you’ll regret it.”

 

Jason laughed, tipped his head back and looked gorgeous. Roy could see the stubble growing in- he hadn’t shaved that morning yet. Roy was fairly glad for it.

 

“ _ Brat _ ,” Jason said, reaching for his briefs and shoving them down his thighs. Roy glanced down- couldn’t help it and never bother to  _ try _ \- and smiled because Jason was half hard.

 

“You obviously like that.”

 

Jason crawled back onto the bed- naked now- and got his hands on Roy’s ass, kneading flesh as he leaned over him, rubbing against the back of his thigh. “Mhm,” he mumbled, leaning over to kiss one broad shoulder, before he reached up with one hand, rubbed it along Roy’s tattooed bicep. His mouth moved along his spine, and Roy sighed, squirmed because Jason’s stubble scratched his skin in the best way possible. Jason’s other hand left his ass, and Roy could  _ hear _ it moving over his cock, could feel his breath coming faster as he got to the small of his back again. “Fuckin’ missed you,” Jason mumbled, nippling at one ass cheek and getting little yelp from Roy, before he laughed.

 

“Missed you too Jaybird.” Jason pulled back completely, and for a brief moment Roy missed him, even as he heard the bottle of lube being opened again-

 

But then Jason was leaning over him, one hand holding his hip, the other holding the base of his own cock as he rubbed the slick head along Roy’s hole. “Ready?” Jason asked, like he  _ needed _ to- and Roy pushed back.

 

“Was ready the day you left.”

 

Jason was inside him before Roy could tease more. Roy gasped, fingers digging into the sheets. Jason groaned, tipped his head down, not moving as Roy’s muscles flexed around him, adjusting to that perfect feeling of having him  _ back _ .

 

“Fuck,  _ mi amor _ ,” Jason managed, swallowing thickly, as Roy glanced back, looking over his shoulder, past tangled locks of his hair. “ _ Roy _ .”

 

Roy smiled, easing forward, before pushing himself back. Jason gasped, giving Roy’s hip a reassuring squeeze, before he pulled away, straightening up and running one hand up his own chest. Roy smirked, fucking himself on Jason’s cock and watching those skilled fingers move over his pecs, blunt nails scratching over his pierced nipples and making Jason shiver.

 

Roy leaned his head down, letting it hang as he pushed back harder- wanting to watch but at the same time feeling almost  _ boneless _ with how good it felt to have Jason inside him again. His cock was leaking down into the sheets, and he knew they’d have to change them before the day was done-

 

He figured that was just a sign of a good  _ welcome home _ .

 

“God, Roy- you’re so fuckin’ amazing,” Jason managed, snapping his hips forward now to meet Roy’s thrusts. Roy shivered, moaned because it felt so damn good to have Jason  _ remind _ him of that. He sucked at his lip, before pulling forward, until just Jason’s cockhead was inside him.

 

“Wanna try something else,” Roy managed, and Jason eased his hips back without a single question. He trusted Roy and his  _ tastes _ that much- and Roy knew he wanted him to feel good even  _ more _ . Roy turned, got on his knees and faced Jason, flashing a lazy smile. “Lay on your back.”

 

“ _ Hell _ ,” Jason cursed, moving so damn fast the bed creaked. He flopped down, head and shoulders propped up by his pillows, and Roy swung a leg over him, straddling just ahead of his cock. He reached back, grasped the base, and Jason’s hands were on his thighs, helping to lift him high enough so that he could sink down onto him.

 

Roy tossed his head back, as Jason’s hands rubbed his thighs, thumbs circling along patches of freckles. He slammed himself down  _ hard _ , hard enough to get Jason to arch, and a grin crossed his face because he felt so damn good he swore he was outside his body.

 

There wasn’t a thing in this world that compared to sex with Jason.

 

He lifted his head as he rode him, staring through a few strands of his hair. Jason looked so blissed out, flushed and panting, and Roy leaned forward, bent just enough to get his hands down on his chest. He squeezed the muscle, before pinching his nipples, rolling them between his fingers, feeling the metal bars shift. Jason’s mouth fell open, and Roy gyrated his hips.

 

“Make you… never wanna leave home,” Roy offered, thumbs rubbing along Jason’s hardened nipples. “Never leave me.”

 

“God  _ never _ ,” Jason agreed, fingers gripping Roy’s hips so hard he’d have bruises. “Never Roy,  _ never _ .”

 

Roy shivered, loved the way Jason said his name, like it really  _ meant _ something. Like there was a novel sort of definition tied to it- like Roy was worthy of being written down and remembered.

 

Roy felt his rhythm faltering, and he was too damn close. He gave Jason’s nipples another pinch, before reaching for his shoulders, gripping tightly as he leaned down, and Jason met him for the kiss. It was every bit the affection and  _ intimacy _ Roy had wanted to give him, the moment he saw him the night before. Roy’s tongue pushing into Jason’s mouth, Jason pushing back, the perfect wet glide of their lips. And all the while, Jason was thrusting up now, having forgotten what any sort of sensical rhythm could even be, and simply fucking Roy like their lives depended on it.

 

Roy’s orgasm hit him before he could even register he was  _ there _ . He shook and suddenly he was crying against Jason’s mouth, cock pulsing between their bellies and body squeezing tightly around Jason. His husband wasn’t far behind, hips stuttering and then stilling as Roy’s aftershocks milked his cock dry.

 

Roy went limp against him, pulling from the kiss to bury his face in Jason’s neck. He panted, taking deep breaths of Jason’s sweat and the damn cologne he’s still put on that morning. He nuzzled, kissed Jason’s fluttering pulse, as his husband’s arms wrapped around him.

 

“God no one fucks like you do,” Jason mused, and Roy snorted a laugh.

 

“ _ Romantic _ , Jay.”

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, turning and kissing Roy’s hair. “S’true though.” Roy hummed, not about to argue that kind of compliment, before he pushed himself up. He lifted off of Jason, shivering at the sudden cool feeling of being empty, before he rolled off him, flopping onto his back. The moment he did Jason was moving to his side, leaning over to pepper little kisses all over Roy’s neck. His stubble scratched and tickled, and Roy started laughing, pushing half heartedly at his husband- but Jason could be like a  _ rock _ when he wanted to be.

 

“Your beard  _ tickles _ ,” Roy finally said, and Jason purposefully rubbed his stubbled cheek against Roy’s shoulder.

 

“It’s just  _ stubble _ . I don’t have the dad beard yet. I’d need a couple days for that.” Roy reached up, covering his face with his hand as he continued to laugh himself breathless. Next to him, Jason finally moved, rolling to the other side of the bed and standing up. Roy kept his hand on his face until his laughter began to subside, and he heard Jason walking around the room, the sound of the window opening-

 

The flick of a lighter. And a moment later, the overly familiar scent of his cigarettes. Roy let his hand fall away, turning to stare at Jason’s back as he leaned against the open window, exhaling smoke out into the world.

 

“Sorry,” Jason offered, glancing back- because it wasn’t like him to smoke inside. Usually he’d get himself dressed and hike downstairs and outside. “You just… I needed this.”

 

Roy sat up, nodding, before he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, walking over and inserting himself between Jason and the window, leaning back against him. Jason got his free arm around him as Roy reached for his cigarette, plucked it from his fingers and took a drag himself, exhaling slowly.

 

“I did too,” Roy admitted, glancing up- and Jason gave him the softest of smiles. And in that moment, Roy didn’t let himself believe that lie that Jason didn’t  _ know _ that he’d burn his cigarettes while he was gone, just to get that scent. That he took all his lighters and always had one on him. That he didn’t  _ miss _ him that damn badly.

 

Jason bowed his head down as Roy took another drag, nuzzling his neck. He kissed it gently, before taking the cigarette from Roy’s fingers, holding it away from him and mumbling, “ _ besos _ ,” into his ear.

 

Roy laughed, because  _ yeah _ , that was still a word he understood. He turned, craned his neck so that his mouth could find Jason’s and kissed him slowly, clumsy but so damn perfect because it had been too long. And Roy knew not a day would ever come where he turned down Jason’s request for  _ kisses _ .


End file.
